tjsworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Rise of the Revenge of Santa Claws/Transcript
The following is a transcript of the 2014 film Rise of the Revenge of Santa Claws. Part 1: Opening (Shows Paramount Pictures logo) (Shows Novastar Animation group logo) (Shows TjsWorld2011 Pictures logo) (We see nothing but white haze, and the opening credits are typed out in the Pricedown font, used for the game Grand Theft Auto) Text: PARAMOUNT PICTURES presents Text: a NOVASTAR ANIMATION GROUP production Text: a TJSWORLD2011 PICTURES film (A container filled with black liquid flies by the screen, and we cut to a female scientist named Dr. Greynoll in front of a metal bowl watching the container fall into the bowl) Dr. Greynoll (narrating): You're probably wondering who I am, but my name is Doctor Jane Greynoll, and you're looking at me watching Chemical X fall into a solution I was making that was supposed to be one person, but it quickly turned into a rather crazier result...also, I think you may be confused about what's happening here and why. Well, if you want to know the whole story... (The container finishes falling into the solution, and there are explosions coming out of almost everywhere in the house. First, an explosion comes from the bowl itself, knocking Dr. Greynoll aside. Then, the door to her laboratory flies off as the explosion from inside pushes it away. Then we see explosions coming out of many places in the house (i.e. Dr. Greynoll's bedroom, the kitchen, in which some casserole is cooking in the oven, but explodes in flames, followed by the living room, in which the TV has a clip of Supermarioglitchy4's Super Mario 64 Bloopers series playing, but also explodes in flames, and then a fruit bowl on the living room table explodes for no reason.). This is possibly a reference to many users on social media's parodies of Michael Bay films. Finally, the camera slowly zooms away from the front door of the house, and after a few seconds the front door is thrown against the camera, but instead of cutting to black, the scene freezes and white words marked "II PAUSE" show up on upper left corner of the screen.) Dr. Greynoll (narrating): ...we have to go back to the beginning. (The scene rewinds to the beginning of the scene, and we cut to black as the film's logo is shown. We then cut to the opening credits in which the last four which are superimposed over scenes of pannings over Seattle.) Text: VINCENT MARTELLA Text: GREY DELISLE Text: ROB PAULSEN Text: TOM KENNY Text: TARA STRONG Text: and NTPOCKETS Text: Music by HANS ZIMMER Text: Edited by DR2LOL Text: Based on a screenplay by IAMBAGEL Text: Story by IAMBAGEL and TJSWORLD2011 Text: Casting by TJSWORLD2011 Text: Written by TJSWORLD2011 and NOVASTAR302601 Text: Produced by NOVASTAR302601 and NTPOCKETS Text: Directed by TJSWORLD2011 Part 2: The Incident (Scene fades to Dr. Greynoll sitting on a bench in a park in the city at daytime) Dr. Greynoll: Here I am, just sitting here in the park while all of the kids are having fun...man, am I lonely. (Dr. Greynoll's friend Dr. Mark Gergen walks up to her) Mark: Oh, hey there, Dr. Greynoll. Dr. Greynoll: Oh, hey, Mark. I didn't know you were going to be here. Mark: Oh, of course you didn't. (Mark sits on the bench) Mark: So what are you up to? Dr. Greynoll: Oh, nothing. Aren't you supposed to be back at the science institute teaching? Mark: I'm on break, so... Dr. Greynoll: Okay. So, what kind of schemes are they cooking up at the institute today? Mark: Just things about creation of things out of elements and chemicals and all that stuff...not that you would be interested. Dr. Greynoll: No, no, I think I'd be interested. When does the next presentation for it start? Mark: (looks at watch) About 30 minutes. Dr. Greynoll: Then let's go. (Cuts to Mark's car with Dr. Greynoll and Mark inside driving to Seattle Science Academy for the Privlidged) More coming soon! Part 3: Under Pressure Coming soon! Part 4: Geno Snaps Coming soon! Category:Transcripts Category:Non-Tj's World Pages